


In the Afterglow

by AShortWalkToDelinquency



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Choking, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShortWalkToDelinquency/pseuds/AShortWalkToDelinquency
Summary: After a few minutes, Bright pulls back to look Gil in the eye, and he can tell just how much effort Malcolm is putting into keeping his hips from rocking against Gil as he asks, "Are you sure about this?"It's the million dollar question.Though Malcolm has been asking for it for nearly a year, Gil hasn't been able to take things as far as Malcolm would like. If he's honest with himself, he knows he'll never be able to. It goes against every instinct in his body, and as much as he wants to give Malcolm everything he could ever ask for, this is one wish he just can't grant."We'll find out soon enough.""I can't believe you're trying this for me," Malcolm whispers, throwing his arms around Gil's neck and nuzzling at the sensitive skin just below his jaw.Me, neither, Gil thinks. It still scares the hell out of him, but he's hoping that having JT around, to not only give Malcolm what he wants but to be there in case anything goes wrong, will help to ease his nerves. JT's military background means he not only keeps a cool head in a crisis, but he also has superior first aid training, in case things go sideways.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	In the Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateSamantha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateSamantha/gifts).



> Happy birthday Kate!!!
> 
> I hope you're having the best birthday ever.
> 
> * 
> 
> Special thanks to Cosmic for the amazing (and speedy) beta so that I could get this out on time.

"Hey, kid, can we talk a minute?" Gil says, stepping into the line of Malcolm's pacing and laying warm hands on his shoulders to still him, even if just for a moment. Malcolm's about as dressed down as he gets, having already shucked his jacket, waistcoat, and tie as he walked back and forth in front of the breakfast bar, tossing one item of clothing at a time on the stools there, leaving him in just his pants and a crisp white button down. He's absently undoing the cuffs of his sleeves and rolling them up to his elbows when Gil interrupts his restless strides.

Malcolm looks up at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised at the unexpected obstacle blocking his path. He blinks a few times as he pulls himself out of his head and then nods once, allowing Gil to lead him to the sofa.

If Gil didn't know Malcolm better, he'd think the kid was anxious about their plans for the night. They've been together long enough, though, that Gil can easily recognize excitement and anticipation in the taut lines of Malcolm's body and the gleam in his eyes. He can't help but think how beautiful Malcolm is like this — when he lets go of the demons that haunt him to focus on the pleasure that's to come.

"JT should be here soon," Malcolm says, rubbing his palms up and down his thighs, the nervous energy that's trapped inside of him bubbling to the surface and looking for release now that he's no longer wearing a hole in the floor.

"Yeah," Gil says, reaching over to take one of Malcolm's hands in his and raising it up to press his lips to Malcolm's knuckles, an attempt to lend him some of his calm. It's hardly the first time they've invited JT to join them in the bedroom, but every, single time, Malcolm becomes absolutely electrified leading up to the encounter. "And we need to talk about something before he gets here."

Gil feels Malcolm's attention shift 100% over to him, all of the excited energy gone in a heartbeat as he focuses intently on Gil's face, putting his skills as a profiler to good use as he reads every tell and every unintentional signal Gil may be emitting.

"You're nervous," Malcolm says after only a few seconds, and Gil can only imagine which of the lines on his face are pinched enough to tell Malcolm that so quickly, but Malcolm presses on without giving Gil a chance to speak. "It's not about sharing me, obviously. We both know how much you like that," Malcolm smirks and rolls his eyes.

If ever there was an understatement, that would be it. Gil loves watching Malcolm with JT. Absolutely adores watching another man take his lover apart. They can agree they were fortunate to find a willing third party in JT — a man they trust implicitly, both in the bedroom and in the field. Any nervousness about having JT join them was obliterated the first time he watched JT push into Malcolm's tight ass and saw the look of bliss on Malcolm's face as he fought to keep his eyes open and locked on Gil.

"So, it's something else. Something new," Malcolm infers, shifting on the sofa to face Gil completely, tucking one leg up on the cushion and leaning in ever so slightly, cocking his head to the side as he extrapolates. "Something we've never done, but that you want to try tonight."

And just like that, the excitement is back in Malcolm's eyes, blindingly bright and clear, and Gil can't help the chuckle that bubbles up at the look. He's thankful for the reprieve, though, because Malcolm's not wrong. He _is_ nervous.

"I want you to remember that you don't have to go through with it," Gil starts, knowing damn well that Malcolm will never say no to what he's about to offer but needing him to understand that he can back out at any time. At Malcolm's raised eyebrow, Gil blows out a breath and presses on, "I talked with JT about choking you with his cock—"

The sudden rush of Malcolm's breath leaving his lungs cuts him off, blue eyes going incredibly wide while his mouth gapes open, looking every bit the perfect picture of shock. Gil slides a hand up Malcolm's arm and around to the back of his neck, giving his nape a light squeeze as he lets Malcolm take a moment to process.

"Are you... I mean, did he.... What are you saying?" Malcolm stumbles over his words, clearly attempting not to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"I'm saying," Gil smiles at Malcolm's complete loss of eloquence, forgetting for a moment just how unsure he is about the whole prospect, "that JT is willing to give it a shot, if it's something you still want."

"Holy shit," Malcolm says, slamming the heel of his hand down on his rapidly filling cock. "Yes. Oh my God, yes. I'm still very interested," he blurts out, as if Gil might take back the offer if he doesn't agree quickly enough.

"You don't say," Gil mutters under his breath, dropping his chin towards his chest. He takes a deep breath before looking up at Malcolm, "If we're going to do this, we're to lay down some ground rules when JT gets here."

Malcolm nods so vigorously that Gil's a little concerned he's going to give himself whiplash. He brings his hands to the sides of Malcolm's face, stopping the frenetic movement before leaning in to brush his lips over Malcolm's. He feels the kid relax as the kiss grows deeper, and he licks into Malcolm's mouth, moaning at the heat as his tongue slides in. Before he knows it, he has a lapful of profiler, and Malcolm is pushing him against the back of the couch, grinding down on his suddenly very interested cock, making his pants feel a whole lot tighter than they did a moment ago.

After a few minutes, Bright pulls back to look Gil in the eye, and he can tell just how much effort Malcolm is putting into keeping his hips from rocking against Gil as he asks, "Are you sure about this?"

It's the million dollar question.

Though Malcolm has been asking for it for nearly a year, Gil hasn't been able to take things as far as Malcolm would like. If he's honest with himself, he knows he'll never be able to. It goes against every instinct in his body, and as much as he wants to give Malcolm everything he could ever ask for, this is one wish he just can't grant. 

"We'll find out soon enough." 

"I can't believe you're trying this for me," Malcolm whispers, throwing his arms around Gil's neck and nuzzling at the sensitive skin just below his jaw.

 _Me, neither_ , Gil thinks. It still scares the hell out of him, but he's hoping that having JT around, to not only give Malcolm what he wants but to be there in case anything goes wrong, will help to ease his nerves. JT's military background means he not only keeps a cool head in a crisis, but he also has superior first aid training, in case things go sideways. 

Gil runs his hands up and down Malcolm's thighs, a mirror of what Malcolm himself was doing earlier, only this time it's Gil that's trying to bleed off some of the nervous energy building inside of him. The simple touch seems to be enough to encourage Malcolm to continue to move against Gil, and soon enough, the friction of their cocks rubbing together, separated only by a few layers of cloth, is enough to pull Gil from his worries to focus on the warm body in his lap.

On the next run of his hands up Malcolm's thighs, Gil continues sliding his hands around to Malcolm's ass, squeezing and pulling at his ass cheeks as much as the strained fabric of his pants will allow. Malcolm moans at the touch and starts to grind down harder on Gil's dick, sliding his hands down the planes of Gil's chest to tug at the hem of his sweater. Just as Malcolm begins to push the sweater up, the door buzzer sounds, interrupting them before they can even get started.

Malcolm sighs as he lowers the sweater back down, but Gil can see the excitement in his eyes, knowing that JT has arrived. Smiling at the eagerness and fervour so openly displayed on Malcolm's face, Gil is reminded of exactly why he agreed to this in the first place.

It all comes down to one very simple fact: it's going to make Malcolm happy.

"Don't leave our guest waiting," Gil encourages. With a final squeeze to Malcolm's pert ass, the kid is off like a shot, bounding to the door with a bounce in his step. 

Gil takes advantage of the break to head to the kitchen and grab a glass of water, leaning against the counter for a clear view of where Malcolm is waiting impatiently at the door for JT to make his way up the numerous flights of stairs. When he finally arrives, Malcolm smiles widely and ushers him in, helping to slide JT's leather jacket down his arms so he can hang it up on the hook to the side. When Malcolm turns back, JT leans down and places a gentle kiss on his lips. It's a greeting more than anything else, but Gil's not at all surprised when Malcolm brings a hand up to the back to JT's neck, fingertips brushing along his hairline, to pull him in even closer and deepen the kiss.

Watching the way their lips slide together, seeing JT's tongue dart out to swipe across the seam of Malcolm's lips, following the progress of JT's hands as they roam over Malcolm's body and eventually settle on the small of his back — it all sets off a pleasant tingling low in Gil's belly.

They don't linger long, breaking apart, a small smile on Malcolm's face and a cocky grin on JT's, as they make their way towards the kitchen, JT's hand pressed possessively to Malcolm's lower back as they walk. They separate when they reach the island as Malcolm heads to Gil's side, one arm slipping around his waist while the other plucks the glass of water from his hand, drinking the remainder of the liquid down, and JT settles on one of the barstools across the breakfast bar.

"Hey, boss," JT says lightly, "all good?"

Gil understands that JT is referring to their rather intense conversation in his office earlier that day, checking to see if the plan is still the same without cluing in Malcolm, in case Gil had changed his mind. The man is the epitome of discretion, and Gil appreciates the out that he's been given.

"Yeah, we're good to go," Gil shifts to wrap an arm around Malcolm's shoulders and leans in to plant a kiss in his hair. "Our boy is very excited to be choked out on your dick."

Gil can feel the strum of arousal as it courses through Malcolm's body, a shiver that spreads through him from head to toe. Judging from the grin spreading over JT's face, it's visible from where he's sitting, too.

"We're going to lay down some ground rules first," Gil pulls away from Malcolm to make sure that neither of them are distracted for the ensuing conversation. If Gil is going to allow this to happen, he's going to make damn sure they're all on the same page and take every precaution with Malcolm's safety.

JT leans forward with his forearms resting on the counter, clearly intent on providing his full attention to the conversation, and Gil's reminded, once again, why he's trusting this man with Malcolm's wellbeing. 

Bright moves to the end of the island and hitches himself up onto the countertop, angling his body so he can easily take in both Gil and JT, and though the excitement is still shining in his eyes, he's also fully tuned into the conversation.

"First thing's first. Malcolm, if at any point you want to stop, we stop," Gil knows this goes without saying for all three of them, but sometimes, it bears repeating. "Because you won't be able to talk and you'll likely be struggling, JT's going to have to hold you down, so I want you to hold my keys. If it gets to be too much, or if you change your mind, drop the keys and everything stops immediately." Gil looks from Malcolm to JT, making sure they're both on board. "Understood?"

"Yes," Malcolm says a little breathlessly.

"Got it," JT nods.

"If JT or I need to stop, we stop, no questions asked." Gil directs this stipulation to Malcolm, thinking he might have an objection, but Malcolm is already nodding his agreement. "We'll decide if we're doing anything else afterwards. No pressure."

At the dual agreement he receives, Gil steels himself, sucking in a deep breath through his nose and blowing it out slowly. "Okay. Let's do this."

The speed with which Malcolm hops off the counter and throws himself into Gil's arms would have made him laugh if it wasn't for the fact that Malcolm's pulling him down for a bruising kiss full of so much passion that all thoughts are wiped from his head. When Malcolm pulls back, nipping at Gil's lips a few times before letting him go, he feels the gust of air from Malcolm's "I love you," more than he hears it.

Kissing him one last time, Gil murmurs "I love you, too, kid," and then steers him towards the bedroom, his hand sliding automatically to the same place where JT's had been, just as possessive of the slender body he's directing. He can feel a lowkey hum of vibration running through Malcolm, and Gil would swear the excitement is contagious as he begins to get butterflies in his stomach at the thought of watching Malcolm being absolutely wrecked. 

Stopping at the foot of the bed, Gil pulls his keys from his pocket, giving his lucky rabbit's foot a few strokes with his thumb before holding the keys out to Malcolm, letting his hand linger against his lover's for just a moment. A gift from Jackie over a decade ago, that rabbit's foot has seen him through too many harrowing situations to count, and somehow, Gil has always come out on the right end of things. He'll never admit it to anyone, but that's why he chose his keys as Malcolm's talisman; he's more than willing to pass that luck on to Malcolm for the night.

Moving off to lower himself into the chair between the windows, Gil leaves Malcolm in JT's capable hands, knowing the detective will take good care of him. He gets himself comfortable as Malcolm and JT come together, and JT's hands immediately start mapping Malcolm's body.

The first time JT joined them in the bedroom, Gil was amazed at just how tactile the man was. Used to the stern, no-nonsense approach he displayed at work, the gentle side of JT was an unexpected and pleasant surprise for Gil, though Malcolm, of course, claimed to have known all along. JT was handsy with Malcolm from the get-go, which made Gil wonder just how long he'd been wanting to get his hands on Malcolm's tight little body.

Not much has changed in that regard since their first night together. JT holds Malcolm lightly in his arms, hands stroking through his hair, down his back, stopping for just a moment to give Malcolm's hands a squeeze, before trailing back up his arms. The enjoyment that JT so obviously gets from touching Malcolm and the way his large hands look against Malcolm's slender body, even now when Malcolm is still fully clothed, goes straight to Gil's cock, and he gives himself a slow rub over his pants — a tease of things to come.

JT's eager mouth moves in to start kissing and sucking along Malcolm's jaw, slowly traveling down to his neck, and Gil can already tell that some of those kisses are going to leave marks behind come morning — marks that Gil will trace with his own tongue when it's just the two of them in bed again. Malcolm's head drops back with a quiet sigh, and Gil is sure Malcolm's thinking about the exact same thing, knowing how much it turns Gil on to see proof of another man's attention on his body.

JT is nothing if not thorough. Gil's fairly certain that his mouth has touched every inch of Malcolm's exposed skin, spending extra time working that sensitive spot just behind Malcolm's ear and licking over his Adam's apple, which always makes Malcolm shiver with delight. During the time that his mouth is exploring Malcolm's neck, JT's hands never stop roving, running over every bit of Malcolm he can reach without detaching his lips.

That constant need for touch makes Malcolm and JT a perfect pairing, and it pleases Gil that both men find so much pleasure in something so simple.

"You gonna put on a show for us, man?" JT asks once he's satisfied that he's thoroughly marked Malcolm, trailing his fingers down the front of Malcolm's dress shirt. His hands don't stop when he reaches the waistband of his pants, instead letting his fingers drift lower and rub over the bulging fabric. The touch is so light that Gil is willing to bet Malcolm can barely feel it, but even still, Malcolm's breath catches in his throat at the graze.

"Is that — I mean, do you want that?" Malcolm's wide eyes shoot up to meet JT's, before looking over to Gil. Whether he's seeking approval or permission, Gil isn't sure, but he's certainly not going to pass up on the opportunity for a show. He leans back in his chair, the picture of self-assured ease, and casually runs his hand over the tent in his trousers.

Malcolm takes it as the clear affirmative that it is and looks back to JT.

"Wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't interested," JT says, still absently running his fingers over the fly of Malcolm's pants. He leans in, mouth brushing over Malcolm's ear and, just loud enough for Gil to still hear, rumbles, "Gonna have to get me nice and hard for you to choke on it."

"Oh, fuck," Malcolm exhales hard and grasps JT's arms to steady himself.

"Make it good for me, Bright," JT gives a quick nip to Malcolm's ear before he pulls back and takes a seat on the trunk at the foot of Malcolm's bed. Seated here, Malcolm is in front of both Gil and JT, perfectly situated for a striptease. 

Blowing out a breath, Malcolm pulls out his phone and, with a few taps, connects via bluetooth to the sound system that runs through his apartment. Gil doesn't know the song, but it's sexy and aching and the beat is downright filthy.

The way Malcolm is worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he sets the phone and the keys down on his dresser behind him is a clear indicator for Gil that he's working through some nerves. He's fairly certain Malcolm's never done anything like this before; even though he loves having the attention focused on him, he's usually in far too much of a hurry to take time for a striptease. When Malcolm turns back around, hands fluttering between the button of his pants and those on his shirt, Gil decides to ease him into it.

"Start with the shirt, baby," Gil suggests, offering a warm smile when Malcolm looks over with a raised eyebrow. "Nice and slow, just one button at a time. Make JT wait to see your beautiful body."

The slow smile that spreads over Malcolm's face is exactly what he was hoping for. Sometimes, his boy just needs a little direction.

The increase in Malcolm's confidence is immediate and one hell of a turn on. He holds himself a little taller and pulls back his shoulders, while his tongue slips out to moisten his lips. He closes his eyes for a moment, letting the music wash over him until he starts to move his hips to the beat. Nothing dramatic, just a slow sway that draws the eye right where he wants it. When Malcolm opens his eyes again, the last of his nerves have vanished, replaced with pure sexual charisma.

Gil isn't the only one to notice the change. JT shifts on the trunk, spreading his legs a little wider to make room for his own growing erection as Malcolm brings his hands up to the first button of his shirt. He pops the button free and trails his hands down to the next, fingers toying with the button before he slips that one loose, as well.

The farther he moves down his shirt, the more confident his movements become. The sway of his hips rounds the corner from eye-catching to seductive by the time he's tugging the tails of his shirt out from his pants, and he begins a slow walk up to JT, perfectly timed so that he's standing between the man's spread legs as he undoes the last button and allows his shirt to gape open, revealing his toned chest and abdomen.

Gil had to stifle a chuckle at JT's look of surprise when Malcolm leans down to grasp one of his hands, lifting it up and guiding it to run along the muscles of his abs, letting him feel his hard body, before guiding his hand lower to cup where he's swollen hard in his pants. Malcolm pops the button on his pants before he releases JT's hand, and Gil can see the way JT is struggling to hold himself back and not just finish the job of stripping Malcolm down himself.

Taking a step back, Malcolm casts a look at Gil, offering him a flirty wink and a brief but genuine smile that lets Gil know that he's thoroughly enjoying himself. Meanwhile, Gil is still mindlessly rubbing his hand over the front of his slacks, content to watch the show without any further stimulation. 

Turning back to face JT, Malcolm whips his shirt back over his shoulders and slides it down his arms, all while executing a body roll worthy of any high-end strip club. Gil makes a mental note to ask for a private performance sometime before his eyes are drawn back to Malcolm's shirtless body, and the way his muscles ripple beneath his skin as he spins away from JT, baring his back as he lets the shirt slide free of his arms and tosses it to the ground. 

Arms free and torso completely bared, Malcolm begins to dance to the music, sensuously swaying his hips as he runs his hands over his body. The movement is even more suggestive since he's completely faced away from JT, and Gil is only able to glean his movements from the side. Knowing that Malcolm is touching his warm skin, trailing his hands over the body that they all know so well but being unable to see exactly what he's doing, makes it all the more erotic.

Malcolm turns back to JT just as the song ends, blending seamlessly into another with the same pounding beat. He stalks forward until he's once again between JTs legs and then slowly turns away, circling his hips as he drops himself lower until he's seated on JT's lap, grinding his ass against his erection.

JT grunts and his hand comes around Malcolm to splay flat over his stomach, the detective's hand looking obscenely large against Malcolm's smaller frame, now that he's shirtless. Gil watches, completely enraptured as Malcolm's eyes flutter closed while he gives JT the sexiest lap dance he's ever witnessed. Years of yoga have given Malcolm an impressive mastery of his body, and he takes full advantage of that now as he writhes to the beat.

He takes his time, clearly in no rush as he works his hips against JT's, only pulling away when JT's hand begins to dip lower, running over his now painfully tight pants.

"Uh, uh, uh," Malcolm admonishes with a playful smile as he turns to face JT. "No touching. Yet." As he backs away from JT, his hands slide down his torso then lower to unzip his pants, exposing just a peek of his boxer briefs.

All it takes is a brief nudge, combined with the way he's circling his hips, for his pants to slide down his legs to pool at his feet. He steps out with a grace that surprises even Gil then kicks the pants off to the side, leaving him in nothing but his snug designer underwear.

Fully committed to putting on a show, Malcolm puts his years of dance training and his natural rhythmic abilities to good use as he dances for them, his eyes lighting up any time either of them needs to shift in their seats to adjust themselves. 

When he finally decides to remove his last piece of clothing, he turns away from them both, dropping the waist of his underwear just below his cheeks, wiggling his bare ass and looking over his shoulder at Gil with an impish smile before bending to pull them all the way down. He kicks them to the side to join his pants and shirt before finally turning around, giving Gil and JT their first look at his gloriously naked body.

JT's appreciative grunt draws Malcolm's attention, and Gil can see the exact moment when Malcolm forgets about the striptease and realizes what comes next. He spends another minute or so dancing for them, but his focus has drifted to JT's crotch and Gil smiles at the distracted movements.

Gil knows the show is over when Malcolm walks over to the dresser and picks up the keys, slipping the ring over his pointer finger and tucking them into his hand as he makes his way to Gil. He's gorgeous — all flat planes, defined muscles, and bobbing dick — and completely unself-conscious in his nudity, even with Gil and JT still fully-clothed. When he lowers himself into Gil's lap and brings their lips together, Gil understands that he's checking in to make sure everything is still okay.

They've discussed it at length, and Malcolm is well aware of Gil's reservations. While Malcolm's self-preservation skills still need work, he does seem to finally understand how Gil feels about him placing himself in dangerous situations. And though this is a far cry from chasing after a serial killer without backup, it's still potentially harmful, and Gil appreciates that the kid is making sure he's okay with it before diving in.

He wraps his arms around Malcolm's narrow waist, holding him tightly as they explore each other's mouths. Having Malcolm naked in his lap has the blood rushing south again for Gil, and while he still has concerns, he's anxious to get started. He pulls back and looks Malcolm in the eye, holding back a smile as he says, "It's terribly rude to keep our guest waiting."

"It is, isn't it," Malcolm replies with a mock-scandalous set to his face. He twists to face JT and says, "I'm so sorry, JT. How can I ever make it up to you?"

JT rolls his eyes but is clearly entertained by the exchange. "I think we can come up with something," he plays along.

Gil chuckles and runs a hand up Malcolm's inner thigh, a light touch that's more of a tease than anything else, but it draws Malcolm's attention back to Gil long enough for one last kiss. He slides his hand the last few inches, tickling at Malcolm's taint as he says, "Go show me how pretty you look with a dick in your mouth."

The quiet groan that slips from Malcolm's lips is sexy as hell. Gil gives his balls a light tug and then eases him off his lap, nudging him towards JT with a light swat to his ass. 

Malcolm makes his way between JT's legs once again, gracefully dropping to his knees and reaching for JT's pants, making quick work of the button and fly. JT stops him with a gentle hand on his cheek, angling his face up from where he's staring at JT's crotch, tongue peeking out to wet his lips before he's even gotten a look at JT's cock.

"You sure about this?" JT asks, concern clear in his eyes.

"Yes. Very," Malcolm assures him, and Gil can see the tension in his shoulders as he waits to see if JT has changed his mind.

"Okay," JT nods, and Malcolm relaxes into his touch. "Let's start off nice and easy. Put that mouth of yours to good use."

JT leans back, completely at ease as he rests his elbows behind him on the footboard, giving Malcolm easy access to get to his prize. With an eager smile, Malcolm tugs JT's pants and briefs down a little, just far enough that he can pull his cock and balls free of their confines. Loosely gripping JT’s length, Malcolm dips his face down, tonguing at his sac while he breathes in deep, submerging himself in the smell and taste of the man, like he always does when he goes down on someone.

Gil asked him about it once, and Malcolm explained that he liked having his senses overwhelmed by whomever he was with, that it was easier to lose himself in what he was doing if his whole world narrowed down to the man he was pleasuring. Gil doesn't exactly understand, but he doesn't need to. As long as it makes Malcolm happy and helps him enjoy himself, Gil has nothing but support for it

Malcolm nuzzles at JT's cock, slowly moving to lick along his length before popping the head into his mouth and starting a languid bob. The way JT's eyes flutter shut every time Malcolm pulls his head back tells Gil that Malcolm is doing _that thing_ with his tongue, and his own cock gives a sympathetic twitch. 

It's not long before Malcolm is moaning and picking up the pace, hollowing his cheeks as he works JT's cock like a pro. Gil can tell as he starts to take JT deeper into the tight squeeze of his throat by the way JT's hips jerk up, and how Malcolm begins to dribble precum where his cock stands at attention, hard and deep red and bobbing with the movements of his body.

JT lets Malcolm set the pace for the time being, letting the kid take him as deep as he wants into his throat, holding himself down in increasingly longer increments as he prepares himself for more. It's only when Malcolm begins thrusting his hips, searching for friction, that JT runs a hand through Malcolm's hair and gently fists his locks, pulling him back with a light tug.

"You ready to do this?" JT asks, looking first to Malcolm and then to Gil.

"God, yes," Malcolm says, voice already raspy from JT's cock in his throat.

At Gil's nod, JT hooks a hand beneath Malcolm's arm and pulls him to his feet, Malcolm's confusion evident on his face. He leads them to where Gil's sitting and easily moves the lamp and table from beside the chair, freeing the area in front of the wall between the windows. With a quick push, Malcolm is kneeling on the floor next to Gil's chair with his feet pressed against the brick of the wall.

Gil realizes exactly why JT has situated them there and a frisson of anticipation zings down his spine as he waits, reaching over to cup Malcolm's neck, lightly kneading the muscles there.

Malcolm looks over and smiles over at him, eyes heavy-lidded with lust, but JT doesn't give him much time to settle in, stepping in front of him and slowly stroking his thick cock. Gil let's go of Malcolm, settling back in his chair as JT slides his free hand beneath Malcolm's jaw and turns his head forward, lining his mouth up perfectly with his cock. 

Malcolm doesn't need any more direction than that.

Looking up at JT through his lashes, he drops his jaw and leans in to take JT's cock in his mouth once again. They're past the point of licking and teasing now, and Bright sets to work with the first bob of his head. This time, though, JT grabs hold of the back of Malcolm's head with his right hand and immediately starts moving his hips in quick, shallow thrusts.

With the rabbit's foot tucked tight in the hand closest to Gil — and Gil is well aware that, even in his lust-addled state, Malcolm's done it intentionally, giving him a clear view of the keys to ease his mind — Malcolm rests the insides of his wrists on JT's hips, obviously more than happy to let the man take the lead. 

Though JT starts off easy, it's not long until he's pushing deeper into Malcolm's mouth and Gil can tell exactly when JT starts fucking into Malcolm's throat. JT grunts as he breaches the muscle there, sliding into the tight heat with ease, pushing all the way forward until Malcolm's lips are wrapped snug around the base of his cock. He holds himself there for just a second or two before he pulls back, giving Malcolm a chance to take a breath before he truly starts to fuck his face.

Pumping his hips hard and fast, JT pushes down Malcolm's throat to the hilt with every thrust, only occasionally pulling back far enough that Malcolm can manage a quick breath through his nose before his airway is being blocked once again. Though Malcolm doesn't have much of a gag reflex, it's only a matter of minutes before he starts to tear up and sputter around JT's cock as he continually cuts off his air supply.

Gil is expecting JT to keep the pace and blinks up at him in surprise when he pulls out of Malcolm's mouth and starts stroking his cock while Malcolm gasps in heaving lungfuls of air. JT gives Malcolm a few seconds breather, taking the time to run the head of his cock back and forth over Bright's spit-slick lips, spreading his precum before pushing back into his mouth and starting the process all over again.

Gil loses track of how long this goes on for, but a quick glance down at Bright's cock, rock hard and flushed red with his arousal, proves exactly how much he's enjoying JT's pace.

With each repeat of the cycle, JT gives Malcolm less time to catch his breath in between. Gil watches as the blood rushes to Malcolm's cheeks as JT starts pushing down his throat once again, and he double checks that Malcolm still has a firm grip on his keys. He can tell that Malcolm is enjoying it by the blissful look on his face, but Gil still worries. He reaches a hand out to rest on the back of Malcolm's neck, and Malcolm lets out an obscene moan that's abruptly cut off by JT's cock ramming down his throat.

The next time JT pulls out of Malcolm's mouth, he nods to Gil, letting him know that he's not going to stop now, and Gil knows it's his last chance to call a stop to this whole thing before they get too far in. But, God help him, he wants to watch it happen. Malcolm looks so beautiful with his swollen lips and dopey smile that Gil wants nothing more than to let him have this. He returns JT's nod but keeps his hand on Bright's neck as JT braces his left hand against the brick wall. With his right hand behind Malcolm's head to keep it from smacking against the brick, JT pushes in hard enough that Malcolm is pressed up against the wall behind him. Like this, Malcolm can no longer pull his head back even if he wants to, and he is entirely at JT's mercy as he brutally thrusts into Malcolm's mouth.

There are no breaks this time. No chances for Malcolm to sip in a bit of air. JT ensures his cock never leaves Malcolm's throat as he pumps his hips, grunting with the effort. Malcolm's face goes from a rosy pink to a deeper red and begins to edge into purple before he starts to push at JT's hips. But with the brick wall behind him and JT's formidable strength keeping him steadfastly in place, there's nowhere for him to go.

Tears stream down Malcolm's face as he struggles for a breath, but JT is relentless, firmly lodging himself as deep as he can in Malcolm's throat. Soon enough Malcolm begins to buck, arms flailing and chest heaving as his body fights for air. Saliva trails from his mouth as the aborted movements leave him gagging around JT's cock, the bobbing of his Adam's apple showing where his throat is convulsing, trying to swallow around the intrusion. JT's hand is wedged tight between Malcolm's head and the wall, and the more Malcolm struggles, the closer he holds him, keeping his head from moving more than a fraction of an inch at a time as JT's balls mash up against his chin, forcing Malcolm's nose into the softness of his belly.

Gil's breath catches in his chest as he watches Malcolm suffocating, his right hand gripping the arm of the chair so tightly that he's sure it will leave permanent marks in the leather. He squeezes Malcolm's neck, ready to call the whole thing off, but Malcolm's panicked eyes dart over and he must see the intent in Gil's face, because he holds up the hand with the keys in it. It's clear that even in the frenzied panic his body is experiencing, he is cognizant enough to know he still wants this.

Fighting his instincts as his heart hammers in his chest, Gil sits stiff in the chair and lets it play out as they discussed. Malcolm's eyes begin to flutter closed within seconds, and Gil can feel the adrenaline rushing through his blood stream as he fights the urge to jump in and help him. 

It isn't long before Malcolm's movements become sluggish, head stilling and arms dropping back to JT's thighs in a last feeble attempt to push him away, only to slowly slide down his legs and land limply at his sides as his body slumps with unconsciousness.

JT pulls back as soon as Malcolm passes out, careful to keep his sagging form from falling to the ground. At the same time, Gil drops from his chair onto his knees beside Malcolm, gathering him into his arms, stomach dropping as Malcolm's head lolls against his shoulder. Gil's vaguely aware of JT tucking himself into his pants and kneeling down beside them, but he only has eyes for Malcolm.

He shifts the kid in his arms, tilting him back and holding his breath as he leans in to see if he's breathing. 

He is.

The relief leaves Gil lightheaded, and he blows out a shaky breath, ignoring the part of his mind that's screaming that this is _never going to happen again_ to listen to JT, who is calming talking Malcolm's pulse.

"Pulse is strong and steady," JT says, then leans in to listen for breath sounds. "Breathing is unobstructed. I think he's fine, boss."

That may be the case, but until Malcolm comes to and tells him that himself, Gil won't be able to relax. He lifts a hand to Malcolm's slack face, brushing the backs of his fingers gently down his cheek as he waits for him to wake.

"Come on, Bright," he whispers, "Now's not really the time to sleep. Can you open your eyes for me?"

It's only a few seconds longer before Malcolm's eyes slowly flicker open. All together, it was only about 30 seconds that he was out, but it feels like an eternity to Gil. When he finally gets a glimpse of that beautiful piercing blue, it sets off a warm prickle in the back of his own eyes. He blinks back the tears and focuses on making sure Malcolm is alright. 

"Hey, love." The waver in his voice makes him pause and swallow around the tightness in his throat. "How are you feeling?"

Malcolm blinks up at Gil a few times but then a drowsy grin splits his face.

"Tingly," Malcolm rasps, his voice rough with JT's treatment of his throat. "And good. Really good."

Malcolm is like jelly in his arms, letting Gil support his full weight. He looks completely relaxed and blissed out, the way he only ever looks after a truly spectacular orgasm. With that thought, Gil glances down Malcolm's body, only now noticing the come splattered across his stomach and smeared over his thigh, where his now flaccid cock rests. His eyebrows arch up but he bites his tongue for the time being, knowing there will be time to dissect everything later.

"What do you need, Bright?" Gil asks, refusing to let go of him. He's expecting to get him a glass of water, settle him into bed, maybe hold him while he sleeps. Though maybe he should know better by now, he's not expecting Malcolm's answer. 

"You," Malcolm says simply, looking into Gil's eyes before turning his gaze to JT. "Both of you. Inside me, together."

It wouldn't be the first time, but it's not something they do often, and Gil is surprised by the request. After everything that just happened, sex is not exactly at the forefront of his mind right now; a quick inventory of his body tells him he's not even hard anymore.

"Please," Malcolm begs when Gil doesn't immediately agree. "I need you both to show me I'm yours."

Gil looks to JT, who is kneeling patiently with fingers over the pulse point of Malcolm's wrist, still looking Malcolm over intently. There's a smirk tugging at his lips, and Gil can tell he'd definitely be on board for Malcolm's request, but he also knows that JT would leave without protest, without even having come, if Gil asked.

The thing is, he doesn't want JT to leave. JT's calming presence has been the only thing that made this whole endeavor tolerable, and he's eternally grateful that he was willing to do this for Malcolm.

Besides that, he still wants to give Malcolm everything he's asking for tonight, and if taking both of their cocks at the same time is what he wants, then Gil is going to make sure it happens.

"Okay, love," Gil says, shifting Malcolm in his arms in preparation for getting up off the floor. "Let's get you over to the bed."

With JT's help they get a wobbly Malcolm to his feet and lead him to the bed, laying him out naked and beautiful and entirely relaxed on the soft sheets. Quickly stripping off his own clothes, Gil lowers himself to Malcolm's side and looks up at JT expectantly.

"I'll give you a minute to get started," JT says knowingly to Gil, and Gil is once again grateful for JT's discretion. The man seems to have a surprisingly keen grasp on the nature of Malcolm and Gil's relationship and what both men need, and his involvement in their relationship has only served to enrich it.

As JT heads off to the bathroom, the door closing with a soft click behind him, Gil gathers Malcolm into his arms, pulling him close and peppering the top of his head with kisses. Gil's plan to just hold Malcolm and take comfort from his presence is derailed almost immediately as Malcolm's lips lock onto his neck, sucking and licking at his pulse point.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" Gil chuckles, hands beginning to roam up and down Malcolm's sides and back as Malcolm's mouth begins to travel over his skin.

"Mmmhmm," Malcolm agrees without removing his lips from Gil's collarbone. He finally pulls back with a smirk to say, "You wouldn't want me any other way," before pushing Gil onto his back and starting to kiss his way down his chest.

"I'll always want you, Bright," Gil replies quietly, the statement coming out far more weighted that he intended, not that he doesn't mean it in every way possible. Malcolm halts the burning trail of kisses he's working down Gil's skin to look up at the sudden declaration, eyes wide and full of emotion.

"You mean that," Malcolm whispers, as his eyes dart over Gil's face. 

"Yeah, kid," Gil says, taken aback at Malcolm's surprise, "of course I do."

He occasionally forgets that Malcolm has trouble accepting that he is loved. It's something that Malcolm has struggled with since he was ten-years-old and the man he thought loved him more than anyone in the world turned out to be a monster and a pathological liar. 

They've been making progress — Gil ensures he says the words frequently and proves it with his actions every chance he gets — but it's an ongoing battle. One he intends to win.

"I love you, Malcolm," he says sincerely, making sure every ounce of that truth shows on his face for the profiler to see and analyze. Pulling Malcolm back up, he whispers, "Come here."

He settles them both on their sides and pulls Malcolm in for a tender kiss, large hands cupping both sides of Malcolm's face, holding him securely. When he pulls back, he says it again. "I love you."

He leans in once more and feels Malcolm smile against his lips before he licks his way into his mouth. He claims him as best he can with a kiss, trying to impress just how much he loves him. When they break for air, the small smile on Bright's face tells him that he's expecting Gil's next words.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Gil," Malcolm says before he presses their lips together once more. 

While Gil is sucking on Malcolm's tongue, he trails his hand down Malcolm's body until it wraps around his stiffening cock, and Malcolm's jaw drops with a gasp. "Let me show you how much I love you, kid."

Malcolm's eyes go wide, and he whispers, "Please."

With a light nudge, Gil urges Malcolm onto his stomach and runs a hand down his back and over his firm ass. "Baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good," Gil says, giving a light squeeze to Malcolm's cheeks as he shuffles down the bed and pushes Malcolm's legs apart.

"Damn, I love looking at you like this, Bright." Gil trails his fingers over Malcolm's ass and down his thighs. Having Malcolm stretched out beneath him, legs spread wide so that his hungry hole is bared and ready for him, is possibly his favourite sight in the world. "Look at your tight little asshole, twitching and waiting to be licked. I love to open you with my tongue, baby. Love tasting the deepest parts of you."

Gil settles himself on his stomach between Malcolm's legs and gets right to it, his tongue swiping flat over the furled ring of muscle. He wasn't even exaggerating when he said he loved to lick Malcolm open. Near the beginning of their relationship, when they were both discovering just how compatible they were in bed, Gil had laid Malcolm down and started tongueing his entrance with the intention of loosening him up for sex. But with the way Malcolm tasted, how his body responded, and the filthy moans that poured from his mouth, it turned into hours of anal play and Gil discovered a newfound love of rimming.

So now, as he let's the saliva pool on the tip of his tongue before darting it back out to prod at the tight muscle, he prepares himself for a feast, ready to take his time and enjoy every response of Malcolm's body. He presses his fingers into Malcolm's firm asscheeks and spreads him as wide as he can so he can lean in and bury his face in the crack, his tongue darting out to alternate broad strokes with the flat of his tongue and prodding pressure using the tip, swirling and licking and poking at his rosebud. When the muscle has finally loosened enough that he can slip the tip of his tongue inside and get his first real taste of Malcolm's musk, he moans against Malcolm's skin, knowing full well the vibrations will add to the onslaught of sensations Malcolm is feeling. He loses himself in lapping at the kid's hole until Malcolm's pleas break through his haze of lust.

"Gil, please. Oh God. Please, I need you in me."

Gil pulls his head back — noticing the lovely red flush to Malcolm's ass where Gil's whiskers have rubbed against his delicate skin, and the deeper marks where his fingers had been planted — and looks up to see Malcolm fisting the sheets beside his head, a look of desperation on his face where it's turned to the side.

"Hey, kid, what's up?" Gil asks, concerned at how needy he looks after only a few minutes.

"Gil, I need you, please. Now. I'm ready," Malcolm's hips roll against the bed as he begs to be fucked. Gil knows Malcolm likes to be taken with little prep, likes to feel the stretch and burn as a cock splits him open, but Gil wants him to be a little looser than this before they aim for double penetration.

"Hold on, Bright, we're gonna need you a little more stretched than this if you want to take me and JT together," Gil says, but he does regretfully abandon his perch from between Malcolm's legs to grab the lube from the bedside table. He slicks up his fingers and sits beside Malcolm where he's rubbing himself on the sheets below him. He can tell that Malcolm is going to need something inside of him soon or he's going to completely lose control of himself. 

Gil doesn't waste any time, pressing his index finger directly into the spit-soaked hole, sliding it right in up to the knuckle. Malcolm moans loudly, but his death grip on the sheets eases up just a little, and Gil can tell that this is what he really needs. He pumps his finger in and out a few times, but when Malcolm's fists start to grip at the sheets like he's physically trying to hold himself together, he's quick to add a second finger.

Malcolm's always keen on having a cock up his ass, but this is intense, even for him, and JT's words from their discussion earlier that day about Malcolm searching for an affirmation of life come floating back to him. If getting fucked is what's going to help Malcolm feel alive right now, Gil is ready to help him get there.

He adds a third finger faster than he normally would, but it seems to be exactly what Malcolm needs, and after a quick moment where his body tenses up at the stretch, he melts into the mattress as Gil starts to fuck him roughly with his fingers, pausing only for the occasional rub over his prostate.

"Fuck. Yes. More." Malcolm's words come out in broken fragments as Gil continues to finger his ass, but soon he withdraws his fingers completely, leaving Malcolm's hole twitching to be filled as the kid lets out a broken cry and looks over at Gil, betrayed.

Gil makes a show of grabbing the lube and quickly slicing up his cock, and Malcolm's expression suddenly turns ravenous

"How about you show me how well you can ride a cock?" Gil asks, knowing full well that Malcolm will love the idea. Malcolm is off the bed and trying to manhandle Gil into position lying flat on the bed before he can even finish wiping his hand on the small towel on the nightstand. Gil is left chucking at Malcolm's enthusiasm, but the laugh is short-lived as Malcolm straddles his hips and reaches down to grab Gil's cock and guide it to his entrance.

Malcolm sinks down slowly onto Gil's cock, head thrown back and jaw slack as Gil stretches him open. He moves unhurriedly, savoring the slight burn like he always does, and Gil can feel him clenching his muscles as he drops lower and lower, until he finally bottoms out.

"God, Gil," Malcolm exhales as he rolls his hips in tiny circles, adjusting to Gil's thickness. "You feel so good inside of me."

Malcolm's leg hairs tickle Gil's fingers as he scrapes his fingers up and down his thighs, content to wait as long as Malcolm needs. Besides, it gives Gil a chance to drink in the sight of Malcolm as he waits. He's gorgeous like this, eyes still closed and the muscles in his firm abs rippling beneath his skin as he rolls his hips, stretched wide with a cock buried deep inside of him. The kid was made for this.

Eventually Malcolm looks down at Gil, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips as a slow smile spreads over his face. Before Gil can even ask, Malcolm plants his hands on Gil's chest and starts to raise and lower himself on Gil's cock.

"Christ, kid," Gil breathes out as Malcolm's walls contract around his length. With the minimal prep they did, Malcolm is still incredibly tight, and it feels absolutely perfect as he starts to ride Gil in earnest, his movements quickly going from slow and measured to hard and fast as he bounces on Gil's cock.

"Fuck, Gil," Malcolm shouts as Gil begins to pump up into Malcolm everytime he drops down. Small moans and whimpers drop from Malcolm's lips with every slap of Gil's balls against his body, each noise causing Gil's cock to throb in his tight heat. Gil is losing himself in their shared pleasure when the bathroom door opens and JT steps out, reminding Gil exactly what they're there for.

Malcolm looks over his shoulder to follow Gil's gaze, highlighting the lines of muscles in his neck and shoulders as he continues to ride Gil with his hands still firmly planted on his chest. Malcolm's gaze drops to take in JT's nude form, and he bites down on his lip as his eyes land on JT's dick standing hard and proud as he makes his way to the bed.

"Yes," Malcolm whispers, and Gil's convinced he's not even aware he said it.

JT smirks as he walks to the bedside table and grabs the lube, slicking up with a few perfunctory strokes and then leaning over to squirt a little extra where Gil and Malcolm are already joined. Bright was slick to start, but now it feels downright filthy as every drop of his hips creates a squelching sound that proves just how wet he is.

Crawling onto the bed behind Malcolm, he nudges Gil's legs a little closer together and then straddles his knees, getting himself ready to join in. JT uses his clean hand to push Malcolm forward a little so that he's leaning over Gil, and Gil takes full advantage of the new position, propping himself up on his elbows to better reach Malcolm's mouth, bringing their lips together in a needy kiss. 

Malcolm's mouth drops into a silent 'oh' as JT's thick finger starts to prod against his rim, pushing in slowly next to Gil's cock. Malcolm is still so tight that the pressure of JT's finger sliding along his length feels intense, and Gil can only imagine how full Malcolm must be feeling already.

"That feel good, Bright?" JT asks when his finger is buried as deep as he can get it.

"Hnnngh," Malcolm moans inarticulately, head now dropped to Gil's shoulder.

Gil plants a quick kiss to Malcolm's hair then whispers in his ear, "Babe, you're gonna have to let us know when you're ready for more." He lays back on the bed, pulling Malcolm down with him so that the kid is laying flat on his chest. Like this, Gil can wrap his arms around Malcolm and hold him close, can feel from the tension in his muscles if things veer from pressure to pain.

Malcolm begins to rock his hips before he voices anything, and JT takes his cue and begins to slide his finger in and out of Malcolm's hole, the well-lubed digit rubbing snug against Gil's throbbing erection. Malcolm and Gil release nearly identical groans at the movement, setting JT chuckling behind them.

JT thrusts his finger in and out until there's a little more give in Malcolm's tight channel rather than a vice-like grip around them, and just when Malcolm is starting to relax against Gil's chest, a second of JT's fingers begins to nudge its way in.

"Fuck!" Malcolm shouts, fingertips digging into Gil's shoulders as his head shoots up and his eyes squeeze shut. Gil's about to call a halt to JT's actions, but before he can get a word out, Malcolm bucks back onto JT's fingers, grinding out, "More!" between gritted teeth.

Lifting his head to look over Malcolm's shoulder and down the line of his back, Gil makes eye contact with JT and gives a slight shake of his head. JT's answering nod is followed immediately by the removal of his second finger.

"No. No, please," Malcolm begs, twisting around at the waist to face JT with wide, pleading eyes.

It breaks Gil's heart to see Malcolm desperate like this, and he slowly strokes his hands over his back, pulling his attention back to him. Once Malcolm has turned back and is looking him in the eye, he brings a hand up to card through Malcolm's hair, fingers gently dragging along his scalp, the motion serving to calming him almost immediately. 

"We're not stopping, baby," Gil assures him. "Just slowing down. We probably should've prepped you more before we started."

"It's fine," Malcolm insists, forcing the words out exactly like Gil knew he would. "I can take it, honestly." His pupils are blown so wide there's almost nothing left of their crystalline blue.

"We know you can, Bright," JT says, slowly stroking his single digit in and out, but Malcolm's eyes never stray from Gil's. "But we want you to feel good." 

"I need it," Malcolm says, gazing earnestly at Gil, and Gil can tell he well and truly means it. "I need you both inside of me." He's breathless and needy, and Gil couldn't deny him even if he wanted to.

"I know, kid," Gil says, pulling Malcolm back down to his chest, letting the skin to skin contact soothe them both. "We're just gonna slow it down, hmm? Let JT stretch you open real good for us."

With Gil giving the occasional shallow thrust, JT slowly massages Malcolm's rim with the thumb of one hand while the other works his finger in and out of Malcolm's hole, pulling and stretching lightly as he goes until he can finally, easily, slip a second finger in alongside the first.

Malcolm collapses against Gil's chest as he breathes out an almost silent, "Yes." The way Malcolm has gone boneless above him shows that their persistence paid off, and Malcolm isn't feeling the pain of the stretch anymore. As JT begins moving his fingers, it's clear that the only thing Malcolm is feeling is pleasure.

"Jesus, Bright," JT says as he picks up the pace, pumping his fingers faster alongside Gil's cock, scissoring them slightly with each withdrawal. "It's gonna feel so good to get my cock in here."

The wanton moan from Malcolm is accompanied by a roll of his hips that has Gil unintentionally giving a sharp thrust up, his body reacting without thought to the sensations surrounding him. The motion punches the air from Malcolm's lungs and leads to him bouncing a few times on Gil's cock, pulling JT's fingers deeper inside of himself.

Things move quickly after that, all three men eager to move along to the main event. Malcolm's body seems to have finally relaxed enough that taking a second cock won't be an issue, so after a few more stretching thrusts of his fingers, JT pulls out and shuffles forward. 

Malcolm props himself up with his forearms resting on Gil's chest, breath coming in quick pants as he waits for the push of JT's cock inside of him. His teeth work his bottom lip as he waits and the sight has Gil pumping his hips slowly, taking advantage while he still has space to move freely. Looking down at him, a dreamy expression glazing his features, Malcolm offers a dirty little half-smile, teeth never releasing his lip.

He's the perfect picture of well-fucked already, but what makes him even more attractive is the fact that he's completely oblivious to just how goddamn sexy he is like this. Hair mussed, lips swollen, riding one cock while anxiously awaiting a second. Completely debauched, Malcolm is a work of art.

When the head of JT's cock finally makes contact, rubbing up against Malcolm's rim where he's already stretched around Gil, they both still their movements. Gil can't even fathom what the stretch must be like for Malcolm, but the push of JT's cock alongside his own into Malcolm's body is so snug that Gil nearly pops off at the first slide. In an attempt to fend off his orgasm, he grips Malcolm's hips tight enough that there will probably be finger-shaped bruises left behind come morning.

JT takes it slow, giving all three of them a chance to adjust to the overwhelming pressure of having two cocks stuffed into such a tight space.

The steady keening coming from Malcolm, muffled where his face is buried tightly in Gil's neck, is setting off a confusing mess of emotions in Gil, torn between wanting to hold him tight and keep him safe, and wanting to fuck him so hard that the noises never stop. He reins in his urge to do the latter, instead bringing his hands to Malcolm's lower back and rubbing soothing circles there, helping him to relax against the intrusion.

It's not long before Malcolm begins to move, his cry turning into a lewd moan as the two cocks stroke every inch of his sensitive channel.

"You good to go?" JT grunts out, obviously restraining himself from just ramming into Malcolm.

"Oh my God, yes," Malcolm says, pushing himself up with his hands on Gil's chest, giving himself a little more leverage to push back. Gil slides his hands to Malcolm's hips, ready to help keep him steady and balanced, while JT's hands wrap around his waist.

Eyes locked on Malcolm's face, Gil snaps his hips up, all three of them groaning at the drag. In the position he's in, Gil doesn't have the best range of motion — JT will be doing the bulk of the thrusting here — but it's enough to get things started. JT follows suit immediately, sliding out until he almost pops out of Malcolm and then pressing forward in one smooth motion.

The feel of JT's cock dragging against his own, the pressure from Malcolm's tight body, the sounds pouring from deep in Malcolm's chest — Gil knows he isn't going to last long. But the way Malcolm is moaning as JT speeds up, ramming into him with a force that would knock him over if it wasn't for the four hands holding him up, tells him Malcolm isn't going to last long, either.

Slipping one of his hands from Malcolm's hip, entrusting that JT has a solid enough grip to keep the kid from face planting on the next thrust, Gil wraps a hand around Malcolm's flushed cock and begins to stroke in time with the rhythm JT is setting. At the same time, he pumps his hips up aiming with deadly accuracy for Malcolm's prostate.

Malcolm yelps and then abruptly goes silent, fingernails digging into Gil's pecs as he rides out the intense pleasure being inflicted on his body. His mouth is lax as his breathing comes out in ragged little gasps, and Gil can feel that he's balancing on the precipice of another orgasm.

"Come on, Bright. Come on our dicks. Show us how much you love being stuffed full and taken like a whore." The words have the exact effect Gil intended, and Malcolm cries out as his cock shoots ropes of come all over Gil's belly and chest. Gil stokes him through it, roughly striping his cock as both JT and Gil continue to plough into his willing body.

The way Malcolm's muscles squeeze around Gil and JT makes it difficult for Gil to keep up the motion for long, Malcolm's channel becoming impossibly tighter as his orgasm goes on and on. Gil stills his hips and let's JT take full control as Malcolm's orgasm finally subsides and he collapses atop Gil. With Malcolm flat like this, JT is able to hold tight and really piston into him, chasing his own release now that Malcolm's been taken care of.

The drag of JT's balls over Gil's cock as the man fucks into Malcolm full tilt is enough added sensation to push Gil over the edge, too, and soon enough he's shooting his load, hot and full, into Malcolm's body, making the already slick glide of JT's cock over his infinitely more slippery and wet. He holds tight to Malcolm's hips as he unloads into him, the kid's name on his lips as pleasure cascades through him. He stays in Malcolm until he's finished spurting, until he's starting to soften and the rub of JT's skin over his is too much for his oversensitive cock. At that point, he lets himself slip out and wraps his arms around Malcolm's back, holding him tight as JT pounds into him.

"Baby, you're doing so well for us," Gil whispers into Malcolm's ear, holding him as still as he can as his body is jolted with every thrust of JT's hips. The tiny little mewling sounds that Malcolm is making cause Gil's dick to twitch with a valiant, but unsuccessful, attempt at a second go-round. "You took us both so well, kid. I'm so proud of you."

Malcolm wraps his arms around Gil's neck at the praise, holding tightly as JT's grunts get progressively louder. Gil continues whispering to Malcolm until, with a final shout, JT stills as he comes inside of Malcolm, before lightly draping over him, holding himself up with one strong arm as he kisses gently along Malcolm's spine.

They stay like that, a tableau of sated pleasure, as their breathing evens out and their heart rates begin to slow. JT is the first to move, causing Malcolm to twitch as he pulls out of his sensitive hole with a whispered apology. He runs a hand down Malcolm's spine before he climbs off the bed and heads towards the bathroom, the sound of the shower following shortly after he closes the door.

Gil lets Malcolm lay quietly on him for a moment, enjoying the feeling of peace and calm, but eventually brings a hand to the back of Malcolm's head, ruffling his fingers lightly through his hair. "How you feeling, Bright?"

"Mmmmm," is the initial response, and Gil smiles at the bone-deep contentment of the hum. "That was perfect. Thank you."

Malcolm's voice is still raspy and raw from earlier, be he sounds well and truly happy, and Gil couldn't ask for anything more.

They'll have to have a conversation later, talk about what happened and why Gil can't let it happen again, but for now, he's happy to let them both bask in the afterglow, Malcolm's breathing turning slow and deep as he drifts off into sleep.

"I love you, kid," Gil whispers, arms still wrapped snug around Malcolm's slight frame.

"I know," Malcolm murmurs.


End file.
